


The Best Season

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: IMAGINE YOUR OTP:PERSON A: *DANCING AROUND PERSON B* ITS THE SEASON OF SPOOKINESS. CRUNCHY LEAVES. HALLOWEEN. SCARY MOVIES. COZY BLANKETS.PERSON B: IT'S AUGUST.





	The Best Season

Oikawa skips the last block to his apartment, where he knows his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, will be waiting for him. He takes a deep breath of the air and smiles widely when he can smell pumpkin spice. He punches the air in excitement, it's finally the best season. Fall, which to no one's surprise, is his favorite season. Everything seems so much brighter and happier to Oikawa, so he can't be judged for skipping home from his grocery trip.

He reaches his apartment complex and takes the stairs two at a time, the two plastic bags jiggling at his sides. The elevator is out, but that's fine because it's Fall and nothing can ever be terrible during the best season. Oikawa skids to a stop at his door and digs for his key from his pocket. He unlocks the door and cheerily says,"I'm home." 

Kageyama doesn't take his eyes of the television, he has the remote in his hand and is flipping through the channels. "Welcome home, how was your trip?"

Oikawa deposits the bags on the table in the kitchen. He then puts everything neatly away. "It was okay, there was a sale on milk bread, so you know I had to buy a bunch of it." He receives a snort of laughter from his beloved. "Don't laugh at me, Tobio-chan! I  _had_ to buy them, it was on sale!"

Kageyama stifles his laughter behind his hand. "Hmm, whatever you say, Oikawa-san." 

Oikawa comes out of the kitchen and starts spinning around in the living room. "Isn't it perfect, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama stares at the older man with a quirked brow. "What's perfect?"

"Fall," Oikawa states, continuing his twirls around the room. "IT'S THE SEASON OF SPOOKINESS, CRUNCHY LEAVES, HALLOWEEN, SCARY MOVIES, COZY BLANKETS!"

Kageyama gives Oikawa a deadpan look. "It's August."

Oikawa doesn't let Kageyama's unenthusiastic reply stop him from having his fun. "Okay and?" The only reason Oikawa stops is because he's getting dizzy. He plops down on the couch beside Kageyama. He throws the an arm over Kageyama's shoulders and leans in and kisses Kageyama on the cheek. "You have to admit that Fall is the best season though." 

"I don't know about that..." Kageyama teases, leaning into Oikawa's embrace.

"As I said earlier, you get the season of spookiness, crunchy leaves, halloween, scary movies, we can bust out the futon, it's not too hot or cold, and you get to see me with sweater paws from wearing your hoodies." Oikawa waggles his eyebrows at Kageyama. "I know how much you like me in your clothes, Tobio-chan~!" Oikawa cackles at the sight of a blushing Kageyama. 

"S-Shut up, Tooru," Kageyama sputters.

"Not until you agree that Fall is the best season EVER!" Oikawa states, wrapping both of his arms around Kageyama's waist while placing his chin on Kageyama's bony shoulder. "Come on," he looks at Kageyama with wide, pleading eyes and pouting lips.

Kageyama kisses Oikawa's forehead before placing his own forehead against Oikawa's. "Okay, alright, you've convinced me." He chuckles. "Fall is the best season, hands down."

Oikawa whoops and surges up and kisses Kageyama on the lips. "And don't you forget it, baby." Oikawa ignores the snort of laughter coming from Kageyama because he's too busy placing kisses all over Kageyama's face. 

_Yeah_ , Oikawa thinks as he watches Kageyama erupt into laughter, _Fall really is the best season there is._

**Author's Note:**

> i, personally, do believe that Fall is the best season there is tbh....like come on it's a pretty awesome season :))))
> 
> [Tumblr Post this is based off of.](http://fluff-for-you.tumblr.com/post/163738001509/imagine-your-otp)
> 
> if you didn't read my other one than im trying to update a new work everyday this whole week since my birthday is coming up. Sunday's:[Not a Walk in the Park.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540), Monday's:[Gardenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387591). Tuesday's:[A Cold Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396195).


End file.
